


Sanditon - a modern take

by Scorpio79



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio79/pseuds/Scorpio79
Summary: A modern telling of Sanditon still with Charlotte and Sidney as the focus though
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 87
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Giving a modern take a go, trying to keep with the original story themes but with some changes to update it.

Sidney burst through the door soaked to the skin and in desperate need of a hot shower. He had not informed his brother or Mary that he was to visit but it was never a problem and he enjoyed spending time with his nieces and nephews when he was there. “Mary, Tom are you home?”

Charlotte heard a commotion as she came through the house from the kitchen, the front door slammed and then she heard a voice shout out. A few moments later she heard Mary respond, curiosity getting the better of Charlotte she moved through to where the voices were coming from.

“Sidney, whatever happened?” “Mary I’m so sorry landing on you like this I had some business near here and thought I would detour and visit you but the car broke down so I’ve had to walk”. At that point he noticed another figure in the hallway, he gave her a cursory look before turning back to his sister in law “Mary, do mind if I grab a shower and get some dry clothes on” “of course not, go ahead, and I’ll put the kettle on for when you get back down”. Sidney disappeared up the stairs and within a few moments the shower could be heard.

“Mary, who was that man?” “That Charlotte is Tom’s younger brother Sidney he’s a lawyer in the city we don’t often get a visit from him at the moment he is so busy. I’m sorry he didn’t acknowledge you then, he can be little closed off particularly around new female acquaintances”. “Yes I noticed that he did not appear to impressed to see me standing there”. “It’s nothing personal Charlotte - lets put it down to bad experiences. Now did you want a coffee”. “No I had better go and get the children they will be coming out of school shortly” she finished her coffee and then Charlotte grabbed her jacket and bag from the chair behind her and walked towards the front door. Hearing the sound of a door opening upstairs she quickly grabbed the keys and shot out the door.

Luckily he kept some clothes at his brothers so once showered and dried off Sidney made his way back downstairs - just seeing a flash of brown hair and leather jacket fly out the front door “Mary who was that girl” already talking as he walked into the kitchen. “Coffee?” “Have you anything stronger, and who was that girl?” “There’s beer in the fridge and that girl as you so eloquently put it is Charlotte Heywood”. Sidney took a long swig if the beer “and who is Charlotte Henwood” “Heywood Sidney as well you heard, she came to us a few months ago, essentially to look after the children but she has been a lifesaver - she’s helped Tom sort his paperwork, the children love her and I must confess she has become a good friend and company for me when your brother is not here”. Sidney looked at Mary and saw a flash of something in her eyes before she quickly brushed it away. “What is it mary?” “Oh it’s nothing you know how dedicated Tom is to this build project and I couldn’t be prouder of him”. Mary plastered a fake smile in her face and changed the subject “now how long are you staying for? You know the children will be excited to see you, Charlotte has gone to pick them up - do play nice when they get back” “I always play nice Mary, but really what do you do know about her” “really Sidney I know everything that I need to know - she is from a good family, recently finished college and she cares about the children.” 

Sidney sat at the counter and continued to drink the beer, looking at the clock. Before he knew the front door had flung open and three excited children came flying into the kitchen “uncle Sidney, uncle Sidney you’re here”. “Aargh look at you all, you’re getting so big!” “Now children put your school bags away and go and get changed then you can come back and play with uncle Sidney”. Mary hurried the children out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Sidney with Charlotte.

“So tell me Charlie...” “Charlotte” “what?” “my name is Charlotte not Charlie” “tell me then Charlotte what are you doing here?” 

“Excuse me” “it’s just you seem to have your feet under the table and I just want to know what it is you’re doing”. “You mean if my intentions are honourable? What gives you the right you haven’t been here in months?” “Now hold on a second, you have no idea what I do for my family so how can you judge me”. “Yet you can judge me? Now if you’ll excuse me I have some things to do” Leaving an open mouthed Sidney sitting there she left the kitchen. Sidney stared in her direction, there was something about this girl and right now he didn’t know if he wanted to kiss her or shout at her. He didn’t get too long to think on it though as a whirlwind on children was once more flying in his direction. 

“Where did Charlotte go” Mary had followed the children “Sidney what did you do” “nothing, I promise you Mary she said she had things to do that was it” “hmm, anyway are you staying for dinner, Tom will be pleased to see you” Sidney was doubtful on that unfortunately these days his brother was only happy to see him when he wanted something and usually that was money into his latest project. Still there was something about this Miss Charlotte Heywood that made Sidney agree to stay not that he would admit that was the reason. 

He spent the time before dinner playing with the children. Charlotte has reappeared and was in the kitchen with Mary preparing dinner, he could just about hear their voices and curiosity got the better of him he heard his name. “Don’t mind Sidney, Charlotte he can come across as a bit prickly but he has a heart of gold and cares a great deal for his family” “I guess it would be a shock finding a stranger living with your family, don’t worry Mary I will be nice to him - I hope he returns the compliment though”. “I’m sure he will, now we’re almost ready can you set the table while I gather the children” “shall I set a place for Tom tonight?” Sidney was surprised by the question though he had yet to see his brother he had always made a point of being home to see his family at dinner. “No, I’ll leave his plate in the over for him”. Well it seemed that even more had changed while he had been away. 

Dinner was finished and Tom was still not back. Mary took the children upstairs to bath and get ready for bed, while Charlotte stayed downstairs to clear up. Sidney started to help with clearing “tell me Charlotte how often does my brother have dinner with the family?” “Not very often I’m afraid most nights we leave his dinner in the oven for him”. “And spending time with the children and Mary”  
“I’m not sure it’s my place to say but I fear he is neglecting his family for his latest project, he is so rarely here and when he is he seems so distracted” Sidney was all to aware of Tom’s faults but to hear it spoken by someone else made him feel defensive as if her comments on absence were aimed at him as well as his brother. “You were right it was not your place to say such a thing, you are living in Tom’s  
house perhaps you should show a little more respect. I should have know known better than to ask someone who has only been here short while. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do” and with that he left Charlotte stunned in the kitchen. She certainly hadn’t meant to cause offensive but she was worried about Mary. 

As the alarm blared out, Sidney turned over to quieten it, the morning light bringing with it recollection over what had happened last night. He hadn’t intended to snap at her, he had seen a flash of hurt in her eyes when he had done. Unfortunately her comments had confirmed in him something he suspected but he also felt guilty that he too was so absent from the family so he had lashed out. Dragging himself from the bed and into the shower Sidney knew he needed to apologise, he also knew he should make more of an effort to visit his family.


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen Charlotte was busy getting the children ready for the day, she could here movement in the room above and knew she would soon have to face him again. Tom had already left for the day, so Mary was currently sitting in the kitchen nursing a coffee, while the children ate. Sidney joined them shortly already dressed for work - he had phoned the garage before coming down and the car was going to take a couple of days but a rental was waiting for him. 

“Coffee Sidney? So just a flying visit this time, when shall we see you again” Mary passed him the mug. “Actually I have to come back for the car so I thought I would come back at for the weekend, I’ll phone Tom later today”. Mary couldn’t help but notice the tension in the kitchen and how Charlotte had almost withdrawn when Sidney walked in - clearly something was wrong, but if Sidney was coming back then they would have to deal with it. “Right children, breakfast done let’s get our shoes and bags together” she marched them out the kitchen leaving Sidney and Charlotte alone. Charlotte turned towards him “I’m sorry about last night, you were right I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean offence. I hope we can put this behind us and you won’t think badly on me”. “I never gave you a second thought to be honest, and really I care little for your opinions. I think it best if you just stick to the job you are paid to do and stay out of my family’s business. That way we should get on fine” Charlotte was quite taken aback by his response it “you know what I will stay out of your way when you visit. I only wanted to apologise for having caused you any offence you did not need to be so cruel. Now I must get the children to school”. Instant regret flooded Sidney, he hadn’t meant to take it out on her but he had just picked up a text from his brother saying to call him as he needed to discuss something, and that was never good news for Sidney. Maybe it would be for the best that she stayed out of his way, he couldn’t deny he was drawn to her but he didn’t need anymore complications in his life right now. 

Back in his office Sidney picked up the phone to his brother “Sidney I need to discuss something with you, I’ve had an idea for the new development and so I need to ask you to talk to the investors for me about releasing more cash” Sidney exhaled loudly of course that’s why he would be phoning “you know you could have spoken to me in person had you need back for dinner last night! You know I have work to do as well Tom I can’t drop everything to sort out your development, and you know the investors are not going to be keen on giving more cash when they have yet to see anything back” “Sidney do you not understand this is important how much do I really ask of you” Sidney bit back a reply that Tom was all to frequently asking him for favours. “You need to give them more reason to give you the cash, now I have to go I have paying clients waiting on me. I will be back at the weekend I will speak with you then” he put the phone down knowing he was just postponing the inevitable. 

Back in Sanditon Charlotte was thinking on what had happened with Sidney earlier, he was gone by the time she got back from the school run, though Mary had said he would be back later that week. She finished off what she needed to in the house and then decided to get out and clear her head with a walk. She passed Tom’s new development a series of high end houses, with a restaurant and some shops, it certainly was impressive. Completely in a world of her own she missed her name being called until person calling her was right there. Esther Denham was what you would call prickly and offish, but Charlotte quite liked that about her - she was the perfect foil  
to Charlotte’s positive nature. “Whatever has you so distracted” “I met Sidney Parker last night” “ah say no more, but watch that one Charlotte he is certainly attractive and charming but if you think I’m closed off I have nothing on him” Charlotte smiled “no it’s not that, I had a run in with him over something - he was so dismissive of me. And he’s coming back this weekend I could do with getting out of the way for at least some of the time”. “If Mary can spare you why not come out with me on Saturday evening, nothing too drastic just a few drinks and get you out the house”. “I’ll speak to Mary and let you know, I had better be getting on I have a few errands before school finishes”. 

The rest of the week passed quickly and before he knew it Sidney was back on the road to Sanditon. Tom had been on at him again asking him to bring some friends down to try and persuade them to buy property there. The problem was there wasn’t much to do and the single London crowd needed entertainment. After much persuasion he had managed to persuade two of his closer friends to join him though they would only come down on Saturday - not enough to keep them occupied all weekend. He knew what they meant Sanditon was never going to be his favourite place and he always came away more frustrated and tired than he had arrived usually because he was collared by his brother it was why he had avoided it for a few months. 

Having picked the car up, he drove over to the house driving past the development on the way. Yes it had promise but Tom needed to stop getting carried away with the add ons and get more finished if he wanted to impress the investors - always the next great idea though that was his brother, not the realist that fell to him. 

When he arrived back at the house the children were having their tea and Mary and Charlotte were chatting in the kitchen, a bottle of wine on the counter top. “Sidney you’re here, will you be joining us for dinner” “yes Mary actually why don’t I cook for us, will Tom be joining us” “he should be, he said he was on his way back” “Mary why don’t I get the children bathed this evening give you two a chance to catch up”. Before even waiting for a reply she was gone and water could be heard running upstairs. “Ok what did you do?” “What do mean” “Charlotte - I’ve never seen anyone leave a room so quickly” “nothing, I didn’t do a thing” Mary wasn’t convinced but she was sure if there was something the matter Charlotte would come to her. 

Sidney finished preparing the dinner and was just about to dish up when Tom walked through the door. “Sidney you’re here tell me have you spoken.....” “later Tom dinner is ready. Mary would you call Charlotte through”. Sidney was keen to put the conversation off with Tom as long as possible. Dinner was pleasant enough though Charlotte seemed to be avoiding talking to Sidney, while Sidney was avoiding talking to Tom - though little of what Tom said required a response. After dinner while Mary and Charlotte sat in the lounge, Tom managed to corner his brother in the kitchen “so I see you came alone again Sidney, you that I depend on you bringing people with you to show off our new venture” “they will be coming tomorrow, I could not persuade them for more than one night there is nothing to do here” “yes well if you would just speak to the developers and get more cash released then we could look at my new plans” “enough Tom then what you would have entertainment and no homes. No you need to stay with the plans and get something to show for the money already given”.

“Where is Sidney?” Mary had heard raised voices and came into the kitchen “he had some work to do” “is everything ok Tom?” “Yes of course, now what are your plans for the weekend?” “Charlotte has asked if it would be ok if she went out tomorrow night, and we will probably take the children to the park. Are you going to be around?” “I do not know, there is a lot of work to be done” “don’t work too hard Tom” she left the sentence hanging as she went back to Charlotte. Sidney had been half way up the stairs when he heard Mary walk through he paused, and listened, he heard Mary’s departing words to Tom and exhaled. Things were definitely not right but right now he didn’t really know what to do or how to help.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone the next day, so Charlotte and Mary were able to get the children out to the park. Sidney joined for a little bit though as his focus was solely on playing with the children Charlotte found she didn’t have to worry about avoiding him. She looked at Mary who had a far away look on her face “is everything ok” “sorry Charlotte, oh yes everything is fine, I just worry that Tom is working too hard - the children don’t see him much at the moment. I watch them with Sidney and they are clearly missing that father figure. Sorry I shouldn’t burden you with this and I wouldn’t want you to think badly of Tom - he doesn’t mean it just gets distracted” “Mary you and I are friends so you know I am here if you want to talk or even just unload”. 

Sidney looked in their direction as Charlotte placed her hand on Mary’s in a comforting gesture. Something was obviously wrong but he knew he wouldn’t be able to find it out from Charlotte, she had taken great pains to avoid him so far. He needed to speak to Mary, though now was not the time, and as if to confirm that his phone went off. “Sorry Mary, children... Charlotte but I have to go the guys have just arrived. Mary I won’t be around later but perhaps we could all go for lunch tomorrow before I have to head back” “yes of course Sidney say hello to Crowe and Babington for us”. 

“Mary are you sure you don’t mind me going out this evening, I can always call Esther and cancel” “of course not you go and have some fun”. Having spent the afternoon at the park they had come back and settled the children in front of a film. “Ok, if you’re sure - i suppose I had better go and get changed”. As she got ready Charlotte couldn’t help but think how different Sidney had been today to their previous encounter - though it may help that she had been able to avoid being alone with him. Realising she didn’t have long till she needed to meet Esther she grabbed her jeans and pulled them on and pulled a fitted black top from the wardrobe. Adding boots and a jacket she was ready, it was a simple outfit but she felt good and that was what mattered she had no intention of trying to impress anyone. 

There weren’t many choices of where to go in Sanditon so her and Esther were meeting in the pub for a few drinks. She walked in and not seeing Esther she grabbed a couple of drinks and found a table. It wasn’t long before her friend joined her, and she started to relax. They were chatting away when the door opened again and Charlotte spotted him, this time with two friends - a tall slim man and a slightly shorter one. The taller of the two seemed unimpressed with the social side of Sanditon and instead claimed a space at the bar - he didn’t appear to have much intention of moving from there. Sidney glanced around doing a double take as he noticed Charlotte, he sighed inwardly he had hoped to put all thoughts of Miss Heywood away but seeing her sitting there knew it was an impossible task. He turned to his friend and noticed that he seemed quite captivated staring in the direction of Charlotte and her friend. “Parker who is that over there - she is quite stunning” Sidney felt something go through him, “that is Charlotte Heywood she works for my brother and Mary, and the red head with her I believe is Esther Denham, her family are old money have been here for centuries”. “It was the red head I was talking about, though interesting to know you find Miss Heywood ‘stunning’ - come let’s go over it’s not like Crowe needs us he is perfectly happy with the bar for company” though reluctant Sidney couldn’t refuse without drawing further questions so relented and followed his friend over. 

Charlotte spotted them coming in their direction “don’t look now Esther but we are about to have company” “ladies might be join you?” It was the shorter of the two gentleman who spoke, “if you must” Esther wasn’t really one for friendly conversation, she was constantly on her guard - her family’s fortune more often than not the reason people wanted to speak with her. “Charlotte” “Sidney” “this is Mark Babington a friend from London, and that over there is Crowe. Mark meet Charlotte Heywood and Esther Denham - can I get you both a drink?” Before Charlotte could refuse, Esther had already said yes to another bottle of the wine they had been sharing. Sidney disappeared to the bar, on his return Mark had sat himself next to Esther and was obviously attempting to keep her attention leaving Sidney to sit next to Charlotte. “How’s your week been Charlotte? Have things been ok with work on the development” “Really you think I’m going to open myself up to another tongue lashing from you or give you my unwanted opinions - I don’t think so” “no honestly I want to know what you think of it” “so you can be pleasant but please don’t wait your energies in doing so on me. Tell me Mark are you here for long”. She turned her attention to his friend who had clearly been failing with Esther. Sidney was thoughtful he had obviously got on her wrong side and now he would need to set it right. They were joined by Crowe a little later and the group stayed chatting for a while though it could not escape anyone’s notice that while Charlotte was happy to talk to either of his friends she paid one particular gentleman very little attention. 

At the end of the evening, Mark insisted walking Esther back home particularly as her and Charlotte were in opposite were in opposite directions. Crowe had already stumbled back to the hotel so it left just Sidney and Charlotte. As they were going back to the same place there was really no argument either could make for not walking back together. It wasn’t a long walk and just as they reached the door Sidney grabbed her arm “look I’m sorry ok, I shouldn’t have spoken to you the way I did you hit a nerve” Charlotte stood there and looked up at him the alcohol clearly clouding her judgement “don’t worry I don’t offend that easy, and anyway it’s not like we have to see each other all the time, you’ll be back in London this time tomorrow and I’m sure you won’t give me a second thought, so let’s just put this behind us”. And with that she put her key in the door and walked through. Sidney stood for a moment before following her, back in his room he ran his hands through his hair if only he could forget her but for some reason she was just there in his thoughts and it really frustrated him. 

The sun shining through the curtains woke Charlotte the next morning, she stirred instantly regretting the extra bottle of wine they had ordered. She dragged herself from the bed and listened, not hearing the loud voices of the children she assumed that the rest of the house had gone for a morning walk. Slightly relieved she would be able to get herself sorted before facing them she decided the first stop should be the shower. She walked down the corridor and opened the door to the bathroom stopping suddenly in her tracks “Charlotte!” She turned round quickly though not before the image of him standing there was burned into her memory. “I’m sorry I hadn’t realised you were in here the door wasn’t locked and or I wouldn’t have barged in”. “It seems that I am not after all to escape you” “I can promise you ‘Mr Parker’ that it had it been my intention to catch you like this, now if you’ll excuse me and perhaps next time you’ll lock the door!” Charlotte slammed the bathroom door and went quickly back to her room. She sat down heavily on the bed - she couldn’t get the image of him standing there out of her mind. The towel slung low in his hips revealing a toned torso and a trail of black hair leading downwards - she felt the flush to her cheeks. No how could she possible think this way of that man, she need a cold shower and quick. Finally she heard his bedroom door close and she ran back to the bathroom ensuring that she locked the door before taking a long and at times cold shower.

By the time Mary and children returned Sidney and Charlotte were both downstairs nursing mugs of coffee “well I could guess that you both had a good time last night!” “Yes it was a good night, I enjoyed meeting Sidney’s friends - very charming both of them” “we ran into Charlotte and Esther in the pub, I think Babington might be quite enamoured by Esther”. Mary smiled, she hoped that this might be the start of them actually getting along. She was also interested to note the slight colour to Charlotte’s face as she looked at Sidney when he spoke. “Well Sidney are you still up for lunch though I cannot guarantee that your brother will be joining us”. “Do you want me to call him and tell him to meet us” “no, I will text him and if he wants to spend time with his family he will join us. Charlotte you must come too”. Mary left the kitchen to text Tom and get the children ready to leave. Charlotte looked awkwardly at Sidney “I can make an excuse if you prefer I can stay here” “no it’s fine come. Mary would like you too” and so did he, not that he would admit that, instead he implied that he was just agreeing to it to please Mary. Feeling a little bit like an intruder Charlotte did join the group for lunch, relaxing when she realised that Sidney’s friends had crashed as well.

The group enjoyed a leisurely lunch, Crowe when sober was great with the children and kept them entertained. Sidney tried to broach the subject of Tom with Mary as he had once again let them down, but she changed the subject quickly, while Charlotte enjoyed a conversation with Babington though much of it was his trying to get information of Esther. 

After lunch they walked the children to the park, though Babington and Crowe went back to the hotel to collect their things. Mary sat quietly on the bench watching as Charlotte and Sidney played with the children running around and making them laugh. It was a shame they couldn’t seem to get along, they would actually make a very attractive couple. They were currently playing tag and Sidney was it, he made a grab for Jenny and swung her round as he caught. Next up for Alicia who got the same treatment, they thought that they was such a laugh that as he went to tag Charlotte they kept shouting at him to swing her round “no children I am much to big for your uncle to do....” the rest of her sentence was lost as she was lifted off the ground and swung around by a pair of strong arms. Landing back on the ground she grabbed his arms to steady herself and looked up at him, for a moment she was lost in dark eyes - the moment broken with Crowe shouting that the children had clearly replaced him with a new entertainer. They continued to play for a little longer before heading back to the house for Sidney to collect his stuff and the car. On the walk back Charlotte and Sidney fell into step with one another, “Charlotte would you do me a favour, would you keep an eye on. Mary for me I am worried about her”. “Really you asking me something to do with your family”. He looked regretful and she wanted to reassure him “yes of course I will I care a great deal for Mary, though... never mind” “no tell me please” “ok. Do you think you can be a bit hard on your brother, I know he is forgetful but I think he gets carried away and doesn’t mean it, but you are quite hard on.... I guess you will now tell me again to mind my own business and I don’t know what I’m talking about” Sidney stopped walking and turned to her “no I asked you to continue, I try my best for my brother but I will consider what you say if you will do as I asked and keep an eye on Mary” “yes. Maybe we could try being friends as well” “maybe we could, maybe we got each other wrong - I can see how you care for my family”. And on that they continued to walk towards the house. 

The three men were heading back to London shortly so they were all finishing up a coffee when Tom burst through the door. “Tom where have you been we have been for lunch” “oh I’m not worried about eating, I wanted to catch Sidney before he left for London. I need a favour brother!” Sidney tried hard to keep his face neutral and not sigh but Charlotte caught a fleeting look of exasperation before he brushed it away. “Let’s talk outside Tom so as not to disturb everyone”.

“Well what is it you need” “ah well you see Sidney I just need to call on the investors for me when you are back in town. Some things have come in a bit more expensive than expected and so I need an extension” Sidney let out a deep breath “Tom really you need to plan this better, do you not have....” at that moment Sidney glanced back towards the house and saw Charlotte her head thrown back in laughter sitting on the floor playing with the children. “ok, I will see what I can do, how much do you need” Tom named his figure and carried on talking, completely oblivious to the fact that his brothers attention was now solely on the dark haired woman sitting inside. He resolved to be back the following weekend, telling himself that it was to check on Mary and update Tom but really he knew that it was Charlotte Heywood who kept him coming back to Sanditon.


	4. Chapter 4

Before leaving Sidney had given Charlotte his number and taken hers. It had started with just the odd question to find out how Mary and Tom were doing but by the end of the week the frequency had increased and he was now asking about her day. When he got the bad news that he wasn’t going to be able to make it back that weekend having to work instead she was the first person that he thought of telling - he told Mary and his brother next. It would mean he would have too wait another week at least before he could get back. The second week dragged by moments of light given only by the texts he received from Charlotte. When he had delayed his trip,  
Tom had been on the phone again and asking him about the investors. Sidney had tried to keep in mind what he had said to Charlotte but Tom’s complete ignorance to anything else was chipping away quickly at his patience. 

Back in Sanditon Charlotte had been taken by surprise when Sidney had given her his number and asked for hers. He said he wanted to be able to make sure that Mary and the children were ok and that was how it had started. His text had enquired about how his family were, but when the first one came that asked about her instead she felt a spark of something. She had replied and in turn asked how he was doing and so their frequency of texting had picked up. She actually started to look forward to seeing him that weekend feeling that at last they were in a better place with one another. Then he had text to say that work was going to keep him in London that weekend but he hoped to be there the following instead. Her finger hovered over the call button for a moment she felt like she wanted to speak to him before telling herself that it would be pointless and maybe he didn’t want to speak to her after all he had kept their conversations at text only. When Mary told her Sidney wasn’t coming she had acted as if she had no prior knowledge and simply said to Mary that she was sorry to hear that. 

They had seen little of Tom over the week, Charlotte had been out with Esther one evening and she had seen the light shining in the development offices late that night. Mary seemed determined to keep within what she was feeling though it couldn’t be helped but to that she often had a sad look in her eyes. She busied herself with the children but there was something missing to her previous happy demeanour. 

About halfway through the second week Tom arrived home earlier than expected “Mary, Mary” “Tom I’m through here whats the matter” “it’s finally happening, the restaurant is at long last ready to open, the first of the homes are also almost done, at last we will put Sanditon on the map as an up and coming destination”. “That’s great Tom, do you have many bookings for the restaurant?” “Well no not yet but that’s just because people still need to learn about us” Mary started to feel less happy it was all very well for the development to be completed but they needed people for it to be a success. Charlotte who had been sitting quietly while this was going on spoke up “what about a launch event?” “What do you mean Charlotte” “well we invite people to a party maybe provide music, let the restaurant food speak for itself get your chef to cater the event maybe mini versions of the dishes. We plug the event on social media and make it the place to be seen” “an excellent idea Charlotte i will get Sidney to invite his friends down, people will be desperate to see our achievement”. And he wandered off to the study to phone his brother, his wife and children once again forgotten. Charlotte felt guilty she had given the idea “Mary I’m so sorry you had looked so worried when Tom said about the bookings I just wanted to help and now I’ve gone and given him another distraction”. “Not at all Charlotte, as much as I wish Tom would take more notice of his children neither would it help us if this failed”.

Sidney sat at his desk back in London staring at his phone, he had just had another one way conversation with Tom, who was caught up in the throes of another bright idea. Only this time it appeared the idea had originated with Charlotte - she had been supposed to be keeping an eye on Mary not encouraging Tom  
and therefore making his life harder. He felt confused now, maybe he was right about her the first time but then that didn’t sit right with the way that he thought he felt about her now. He would just have to wait until he got back to Sanditon and maybe he could speak to her and find out what was going on. 

Charlotte could tell something was wrong she hadn’t heard from Sidney in a couple of days, since the day of the launch idea and she knew it wasn’t a coincidence. It seemed that she had once again got on the wrong side of him and while she felt down about that she wasn’t about to apologise for it he would just have to deal with it. She was just about to leave to pick up the children when her mobile went, for a second she hoped it was him but it turned out not to be. Instead it was a friend from university who was going to be near London the following week and wondered if they could meet. She text back if she could make arrangements then yes. “Mary I just received an invite from a friend to meet in London next week for a couple of day as they are in town. I know it is short notice but I wonder if you could spare me for a couple of days”. 

“Of course, and Sidney is due this weekend so he could drive you back on Monday morning which would save you having to get the train at least once” “oh I don’t want to put him out I am perfectly happy getting the train” “no I won’t hear of it unless his plans change then I will tell him when he gets here that he is to see you to London”. Charlotte simply nodded and hoped that she had it wrong and he wasn’t annoyed with her otherwise being in a small enclosed space with him would be hell!

By early afternoon on Friday Sidney had had enough, he needed to speak, no wanted to see Charlotte having avoided her texts for a couple of days. The work that had kept him away last weekend had been completed that morning, so he shut down his laptop and left the office early. Having hoped to get away as soon as possible his bag was already in the car so he could leave straight for Sanditon. It seemed that luck was not to be on his side though and that everyone had the same idea of escaping London that weekend. By the time he reached Sanditon it had taken him twice as long as it should have done and he was not in the best of moods. He pulled up outside the house and grabbed his bag, he wasn’t really looking where he was going as he walked up to the house and failed to notice the door open and a figure emerge. Instead he ran straight into them “watch where you’re going” “excuse me but I was it seems that you were the one not paying attention” Sidney looked up as he recognised the voice, “Charlotte, I’m......”. “Excuse me I have to go and get the children so I don’t have time to stand it and be admonished by you” and with that she walked straight past him. Sidney felt stupid he had one again taken his mood out on her - he threw his bag through the door before shutting it and took off down the street after her. “Charlotte please wait, I’m sorry, I’ve had a horrible journey and just wanted to get back”. “But why do I seem to be in the line of fire with you, have I really done something that bad to you”. Sidney grabbed her arm and pulled her round to face him “no this is all me and i truly am sorry” he starred down into her eyes trying to let her know how sorry he really was. Charlotte smiled ever so slightly “ok, now I really need to hurry the children will be finishing their after school clubs and I need to be there to meet them. “Let me come with you then?” “If you insist I know the children will be pleased to see you”

“I heard from Tom about your ideas for launching the restaurant” “oh and you’re going to tell me to keep my nose put again” “no, I will admit when I first heard I was not pleased it just seemed another thing for Tom  
to get wrapped up in and more money, but the more I think of it it was a good idea after all it needs to succeed” 

Charlotte had been ready to jump to defend herself before he said that last past, and she stopped and put her hand on his arm “thank you”, Sidney looked down at her just as a breeze of wind caught her hair she brushed most of it aside but he reached out to move a missed piece behind her ear. As his fingers brushed her neck in the process both felt a jolt of something, they just looked at each other “Uncle Sidney, Charlotte yay”. The moment was broken by the shout of excited voices, remembering they were by the school Sidney stepped back and then turned and braced himself for the onslaught of his nieces and nephews. He couldn’t help but feel regret that their moment ended so soon but he felt a lightness at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte was quiet on the way back to the house not that anyone needed to talk the children were doing enough for everyone and rarely required a response. She thought about what had happened outside the school, the moment and what it could have led to. The change from the moment outside the door to the house to finding herself lost in his eyes. She knew that she felt something, but she had no idea how he felt and he was so up and down she didn’t even know if she could risk anything. And of course she worked for his brother and sister in law so it would be so inappropriate anyway. They reached the house and the children ran in, Sidney and Charlotte followed “Sidney care to explain why your bag was flung through the door for someone to fall over but no sign of you?” mary had come through from the lounge. “Ah. Sorry about that Mary, I umm put my feet in it shall we say and had to make an apology” his eyes followed Charlotte as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen. “For goodness sake Sidney why do you seem hell bent on upsetting Charlotte, can you not play nice when you come to visit” “I said I was sorry Mary and all is fine now”. “Well it better be as I need to you to do a favour for me well for Charlotte. I need you to drive Charlotte to London when you go back on Monday” “ok, but I’ll need to leave early as I have some meetings that day and things to get out”. “Thank you Sidney now I’ve put your bag upstairs and dinner is on the go, so go through and sort drinks out would you”

Tom joined them for dinner that evening, he was full of plans for the launch and continued to hint to Sidney about his progress with the investors and getting guests to come along. “Tom, enough - sidney has come back for the weekend he’s had a long drive and you haven’t stopped at him since you walked in” “yes but...” “no that’s enough we’re supposed to be enjoying dinner together which happens to rarely now and all you’ve talked about is that development you haven’t so much as asked about your children or your wife”. Mary got up  
and left the table, Tom looked stunned at his wife’s sudden outburst, Charlotte and Sidney looked at each other, but being aware of the children sitting there not understanding what had just gone on. “Right children are you finished, shall we get you bathed and ready for bed”

Charlotte took control of the situation “perhaps your uncle will help”. The two of them took the now very quiet children upstairs and got on with their routine. Once they were bathed and in their pjs, they insisted that Sidney read them a story. Sidney sat on the floor by the beds and pulled out a book, Charlotte settled herself on the floor watching him. As he read the story complete with funny voices, she couldn’t take her eyes off him - this was such a different man to the one she had encountered, soft and patient. She told herself to be careful it would not do to fall for him even if she could imagine him sitting there reading to their own children. Before she could get too carried away, the door moved slightly and Mary appeared. She stood watching the scene before her and let Sidney finish before moving in to the room to say goodnight to the children. 

Once the children were asleep, the three of them sat in the lounge, Sidney bought through a bottle of wine and poured them a glass before taking a seat on one of the sofas next to Charlotte, Mary sat on the sofa opposite. Tom meanwhile had retired to his study just after dinner and had not yet come out. “Tell  
me Mary honestly how are things with Tom?” “They are fine, you know your brother Sidney he gets carried away i am sure this is nothing more than that”. Mary wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Sidney or herself she couldn’t be sure that once this was over Tom would be back with the family she could only hope. “Actually could I ask a favour of you both, I could do with a bit of time by myself, would you mind having the children tomorrow”. “Of course not, we can take them out for the day take a picnic”. “Thank you, right now I think I will go up to bed, there is little point waiting for Tom to join us”. Mary bade goodnight to them both and went upstairs leaving the two alone. “So a picnic is it tomorrow then Charlotte?” “I realise I was presumptuous in answering for you, if you have work I can take the children myself....” “you are doing it again presuming but you don’t allow me the chance to speak, I will join you tomorrow” Charlotte let out a yawn “but right now it looks like we should be getting you to bed.... I mean you should be going to your bed and I to mine”. Charlotte stifled a laugh as he stumbled over his words “yes we should”. Sidney took the glasses through to the kitchen while Charlotte straightened the lounge. They came to the stairs at the same time “after you”, as he followed her up the stairs Sidney wondered what her reaction would have been if he hadn’t corrected himself. They reached Charlotte’s door first and Sidney paused, the subtle light from the hall lamp illuminated her hair, his eyes strayed to her mouth and Charlotte felt her breath catch. Suddenly aware of where he was Sidney stepped back “goodnight then”, and he turned and walked down the hall to his own room. Charlotte stood there, moving only to her room when she heard the click of his door shutting. 

The next day, Charlotte and Sidney packed up a picnic and got the children ready. They walked in the direction of the lake, the children running ahead across the field. Sidney and Charlotte walked silently next to one another, it seemed that an awareness had once more descended between them. “Charlotte I’m  
sorry about last night, i did not mean to be so abrupt but I didn’t want to give you the wrong impression either” “no of course i didn’t... let’s just forget it shall we” Charlotte picked up her speed in the direction of the children eager to get away from him. She felt embarrassed for having thought that maybe he felt something for her, of course why would he. Sidney watched her walk away, he seemed to get everything wrong when it came to her and now this - he wasn’t sure if she thought he was arrogant for what he said or maybe it was something else. 

The rest of the day was pleasant but Sidney was aware he had put his foot in it again, Charlotte was incredibly careful not to be alone with him again. Even when they sat on the blankets after eating the picnic the second the last of the children was up and running around so was she. On their walk back to the house later in the day she walked ahead, she then busied herself getting the children dinner and bathed. And this time when they insisted he read them a story again she didn’t sit on the floor and watch instead she left the room, he heard the click as she shut her bedroom door. He let out a sigh but carried on with the story. 

Charlotte had taken herself off to her room while he read the story to give herself a moment of silence. After what Sidney had said she had been embarrassed by what he must of thought she was after. All afternoon she had been careful not to be alone with him  
and that was exhausting. The cosy story time scene was just one thing too many and no way was she going to sit there in the perfect “family” set. Pulling herself together she knew she had to go back downstairs, she gave herself a talking to - she hadn’t actually done anything to give him the impression that she wanted something, well nothing more than he himself had done anyway. So why should she hide away, no if he felt uncomfortable he could deal with it - though she wasn’t much looking forward to travelling to the city with him at this moment, if it was too bad she would just get the train. 

Charlotte went into the kitchen, Sidney was sitting at the counter with a beer in front of him. She paused in the doorway but her phone pinging alerted him to her presence before she could back out. “Mary should be back shortly”. “Ok. Look Charlotte if I said anything that.....” “let’s forget it shall we - will make it easier that way” “sure if that’s what you want”. For a second born would swear the other looked regretful but those lions were gone as quick as they appeared. Charlotte made a drink and took it through to the lounge leaving Sidney sitting in the kitchen, it wasn’t too long before she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs followed by his bedroom door shutting. Only at that moment did she really allow herself to breath again, things were certainly a bit tense between them, but they would just have to overcome it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had some trouble with some of this - some later bits to the story have come easier than the part needed to get us there.

It seemed that luck was on Charlotte’s side as the next morning Sidney was up and gone before she got downstairs. Mary said he had gone for a run and was then meeting Tom  
at the site office to go over things - she expected them to be gone most of the day. 

While Charlotte and Mary had a fairly relaxing Sunday with the children, Sidney was not fairing so well. Having spent the whole day with Tom, he was fed up and bad tempered by the time he finished. Not wanting to take that home with him, he stopped at the local pub on the way back and ordered a large whisky. He was sitting in the corner nursing the glass when he heard two people talking. It didn’t take long to realise one was Charlotte meaning the other must be Esther Denham. “I don’t know Esther, it’s all too confusing. One minute he is shouting the next it is like he sees something between us. But he shuts it down, and now I’m left feeling stupid for even thinking.... oh I don’t know. And now I have to drive to London with him tomorrow” Sidney listened to their conversation though he knew he shouldn’t. He was a fool, he knew that he kept flip flopping in how he was with her, he couldn’t even explain why, maybe it was because she worked for his brother, or maybe it was because he thought they could have something real and it had been so long he didn’t know how to handle that. He wasn’t being fair on her though, and now they would be enclosed in his car together for the drive back to London, but it was within his power to make this a pleasant or hellish journey for them. Knowing it was wrong to listen any more Sidney swallowed back the rest of the glass feeling the whisky burn its way down his throat and left the pub. 

Back at the house Sidney poured another drink and sat down in the lounge. Mary came through shortly after having been upstairs with the children “is Tom still at the office” “he was when I left, that was a little while ago but I gather then he is not yet home?” Mary shook her head. “Let me speak to him Mary he is all caught up in this grand plan, but it is no excuse to forget about those at home” “no please don’t Sidney, he is so close now to launching Sanditon as a resort, perhaps things will improve after the launch - that is only a couple of weeks away now”. Sidney was not so sure, all day his brother had gone about what next after the launch, it seemed he had no plan to slow down. He poured another glass and passed it to Mary, as she took it they heard the closing of the door and Mary looked hopeful but it was Charlotte’s head that appeared in the doorway. Sidney poured a third glass and offered it in her direction, Charlotte took the glass but sat down next to Mary. Sidney sighed quietly it seemed they truly were taking one step forward and two back. 

“Sidney are you still ok to drive Charlotte into London tomorrow?” Mary interrupted his thoughts “yes of course, though I hope you are ok with the early start Charlotte I have some meetings and don’t want to get stuck in traffic”. “Yes that’s fine, I can have a look round before meeting my friend” “ok well I have some work to do ahead of my meeting tomorrow so I will go and get that done. Mary if you need anything please call, I will try and get back again next weekend” “night Sidney” “Charlotte I will see you in the morning, goodnight” he held her gaze just a little longer than normal. 

The following morning Sidney rose early and having showered and got ready for work he made his way downstairs. He had paused outside Charlotte’s door and tempted to knock but all was quiet inside. He was not sure if he was hopeful she would oversleep and he would have to go alone, or if he would regret not knocking - it seemed his feeling for her were completely muddled. Though when he got to the kitchen he found the reason for the silence, Charlotte was already up, dressed and currently concerning herself with full two go cups with coffee. He stopped for a moment and just watched her, a feeling of contemptment washed over him, he coughed lightly to let her know he was there. “Morning, are you almost ready to go, I have a couple of early meetings” “yes of course here you go - black with one sugar” Charlotte passed him one of the cups and he looked quizzically at her. Given their up and down relationship when had she taken the time to remember or notice how he took his coffee. She smiled, picked up her own cup and made towards the front door grabbing her bag along the way. They walked outside to where the car was parked and Sidney put his own bag in first before reaching for Charlotte’s bag. As he did so their fingers met and both felt the surge of electricity flow between them. Charlotte let go quickly, and Sidney felt a loss at this but brushed it aside at once “right then let’s go” they climbed into the car and Sidney pulled off. 

Neither really seemed sure of what to talk about once they were in the car, so Sidney turned on the radio. Charlotte stared out the window for a bit before deciding that this wouldn’t do, he was kind enough to drive her she couldn’t just sit there in silence. “So, I know that Tom has you helping a lot on the development but what about on a day to day what exactly do you do?” Sidney glanced quickly at her before returning his eyes to the road, he was surprised to have seen on that quick second a look of genuine interest of her face. He told her about his job at the law firm, but then he began to confess how initially he had really enjoyed it but just lately he felt something was missing. “If I’m in London it’s all work, even going out will often be work, there’s never any downtime. It’s why I have been coming to Sanditon but then I get there and Tom starts on at me”. Charlotte watched him carefully as he spoke especially when he spoke of Sanditon and it almost appeared as if a weariness had settled on him.

“Have you ever thought about doing anything else” “it wouldn’t be that easy, my job pays well but that’s not it, it allows me to help my brother and....”. He trailed off at this point, Charlotte felt there was more to this but didn’t feel she could push it, they weren’t that familiar with each other and it wasn’t as if their start had been smooth, why should he confide in her. 

Silence settled once more and Sidney could have kicked himself, he had wanted to tell her the truth, but wasn’t sure if she would think badly of him and he couldn’t bear that. “So Charlotte tell him how you came to work for my brother, Mary said you had recently finished with university” “yes, but I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do, and then I saw Mary’s advert and thought that at least I would be doing something. It has been so good for me to, working with the children, with Tom and Mary is a true star”. “So are you any clearer to knowing what you want to do”. “I think so but I have not yet looked into anything as I know it would take me away from Sanditon and I am not yet ready to leave”. Sidney found that this was grave news to him, she was definitely part of the reason for his increased visits to Sanditon but if she was not there.....

Charlotte considered what she had just said, she had tried to gauge his reaction and maybe there was a fleeting disappointment when she said she would have to leave but he seemed to hide it quickly. He really was the most confusing of men, she had no idea of what he wanted from her or in general but maybe he didn’t either. She couldn’t hang her hopes on a maybe and she wasn’t about to risk everything putting her own feelings out there - she had so much to lose not least a job and a roof over her head, after all how could she continue there if she made a fool of herself. 

Charlotte sipped quietly on her coffee before turning back to Sidney and asking him what he thought of the launch plans. He took a deep breath, he couldn’t deny that Tom’s plans concerned him, his brother was known for getting carried away. “I think it could be good, and we definitely need to do something - this needs to be a success....” he paused “but?” Charlotte prompted him. “I worry about Tom going to far, and turning this into a circus. The launch of the restaurant is just the start we cannot get carried away, there is still plenty to do”. “Yes, but this the ideal opportunity to get the Sanditon name out there. I can offer to help Tom when I get back and keep an eye on things?” Sidney turned his head and smiled gently at her, “thank you that would help a lot. So who is it that you are meeting?” They spent the rest of the journey talking about Charlotte’s plans in London with her friend from uni, and how Sidney will aim to get back to Sanditon the following weekend. Their talk was peppered with small smiles and discreet looks at the other. Before they knew it they were pulling up by Sidney’s office “will you be ok, I know we’re earlier than you needed to be?” “Yes of course, I’ll have a walk around and grab a coffee”. Sidney passed Charlotte her bag and just as she was about to turn around and leave she suddenly stepped forward on and learnt upwards pressing her lips to his cheek. Lingering just a second longer but when she pulled away she took directly into his eyes and couldn’t escape the emotion swirling in them. The moment was broken as someone said hello to Sidney on their way in. “Right then I will let you get to work, see you at the weekend perhaps”. And Charlotte turned and walked down the street. Sidney just stared after her retreating back, his cheek burning from where she had just kissed him. It had been so innocent but seemed to hold so much. Right then pull yourself together or you’ll never get anything done. And having given himself a talking to he walked into the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was away and then it was Christmas and didn’t get a chance to finish the chapter.

Sidney was frustrated nothing seemed to be going right, he had been trying to complete a new contract and it had been distraction after distraction. Then the phone went “Mr Parker there is a Charlotte Heywood in reception asking to speak to you” “did she say what she wants” “just that she needs to see you” “ok I’ll be down” As he was setting down the phone he couldn’t help the yell of frustration. Getting up he made his way to the reception area but there was no sign of her. “Sorry she walked out just as I was hanging up the phone” the receptionist gave him a pointed look and he realised he hadn’t heard the click of the other phone going down before his yell, which means she must have heard it. He picked up speed and walked onto the street, he looked up and down but couldn’t see her. He was about to go back in when he spotted a small figure on the other side of the street. “Charlotte wait!” She turned to walk away from him but his longer stride caught her quickly. Noticing the way her eyes shone with tears he felt guilty “I’m sorry it wasn’t intended at you I’ve just had a bad morning” “you think this is because of you, sorry disappoint but it’s not. I was siting in a cafe when my friend messaged me , she had hoped to get hold of me earlier, she’s not able to meet me. I dropped my phone back in my bag and finished my coffee and when I went to leave it was gone. I never would have turned up here but I have nothing my money and phone were in it. I didn’t have anywhere else to go”. “Have you called the police, cancelled your cards?” “My phone was stolen that’s why I came here you’re the only person I could think of being where I knew I could find them”. “Come back into the office with me and we’ll get you sorted. And for what’s its worth I’m sorry about my outburst”. 

Knowing she didn’t really have a choice as she needed to get sorted Charlotte went with him. He handed her his mobile and got her a drink so she could get herself sorted. Checking back an hour later she looked exhausted “I’ve finished thank you,” “you look tired” “thank you, how nice of you to comment on it” “I’m sorry, have you anywhere to stay” “no I’ll sort something out. Thanks for your help I’ll leave you to it”. Charlotte stood and gathered her stuff, something about sending her back out without anywhere to stay didn’t feel right and besides Mary would probably kill him if she found out. Before he knew it he opened his mouth and offered her to stay at his. “No  
I don’t want to put you out I know what you think of me” “please let me do this and you know Mary wouldn’t forgive me if I let you wander off”. Charlotte smiled at this, and nodded her head, she was clearly exhausted. “I have some work to finish but here’s a key and I will call you a car”. 

The car dropped Charlotte at a smart apartment block near the river. As she got out the car a doorman approached and took the car door “Miss Heywood, Mr Parker called ahead and said to show you up to the apartment. Can I take your bag” Charlotte passed him her backpack, relieved to at least have something with her that only her handbag had been taken. She followed the man into the lift, he selected the floor and they were swept upwards. He opened the door for her and showed her inside “if you need anything I am just downstairs. I’ll leave you to it”. Charlotte looked around the large space, it wasn’t quite what she would have envisioned him having - she had expected minimalist and very male but it was actually warm and welcoming. She didn’t want to poke around too much for fear of upsetting him but noticing a bathroom at the end of the hall she suddenly could wait for a shower. Luckily there were spare towels in there so closing the door she turned the water on and was soon letting the hot water run over her washing away the day. 

After the shower and changing into jeans and a loose jumper, she went back to the living area and sat down on the sofa. She must of  
dozed off as she next heard a door opening. “Charlotte?” “Yes I’m here” “ well you look better than you did when I saw you earlier, sorry I’ve done it again” “it’s fine, you’re right I do feel better thanks to your amazing shower”. Sidney caught his breath, he knew he shouldn’t think like that but the thought of her in his shower, he hadn’t been able to concentrate at work with just the thought of her here never mind that. “Excuse me a minute” Sidney disappeared down the hall, returning a few minutes later the suit gone and jeans and a jumper of his own in its place. 

“Are you hungry Charlotte” “yes very much actually, I hadn’t realised until then that I’ve not really eaten today” “are you ok with pasta, I can whip us up something” “sounds perfect”. Sidney got the pasta on and put some bread into the oven. “There are drinks in the fridge or if you would prefer red grab a bottle out of the rack over there - can you get me a beer from the fridge” “actually I prefer white if you have it”

Charlotte grabbed the wine bottle and a beer from the fridge “where are the glasses” Sidney moved behind her and opened the cupboard door by her head, reaching out to grab a glass for her”. Their proximity threw Charlotte though not as much as when he moved away and she suddenly felt the cold. She poured a large glass of wine and moved back to the sofa, curling her feet up under her as she sat down. A few minutes later Sidney came through with a couple of bowls of pasta and the bread, passing her a bowl he took a seat at the other end of the sofa. “Mmm this is delicious, thank you for today and for this” He watched her enjoy the food and for a second imagined this being every night somehow it felt right having her in his home. They continued eating and when they were done Sidney cleared the dishes bringing the wine bottle and another beer with him when he came back. 

Charlotte held her glass and twisted slightly to face him, and he did the same. “Can I ask something?” “Yes of course and I promise to try to keep my temper” he smiled. “What has happened earlier today to put you in such a bad mood, unless of course it was me as I do seem to upset you so” Sidney took a drag on the bottle he knew he had a short fuse and she had so often for their short acquaintance been on the end of it. He made a note to do better, maybe a good starting point would be to tell her the truth. And so he proceeded to tell Charlotte about how his day had been going wrong, and how he had his brother continually on the phone since they had arrived in London wanting different things mainly around the investors. “To be honest it’s tiring Charlotte I feel at times like I have two jobs - I have my day job and then managing my brother and his wants is it’s own full time job - do you have siblings?” “Changing the subject I see but yes I do”. 

Without realising how much time was passing they just spent the evening talking, Sidney got up a couple of times to get a drink and top up Charlotte’s glass but they stayed on the sofa just learning about each other. Neither could recall having felt so comfortable in another’s company as they did in that moment. When Charlotte yawned they finally looked at the time and it was almost midnight, “I’m so sorry you probably have to get up early for work” “that’s fine, what will you do tomorrow” “I guess get the train back to Sanditon”. Sidney felt a loss at the thought of her going back so soon, when a thought struck him “could you stay another day” “why?” “Let me show you some of my favourite places, hidden secrets” “don’t you have to work” “i have to go in first thing but I could get out and take you for lunch then the rest of the day I’m yours”. Charlotte couldn’t deny her heart had skipped a beat when he had said he was hers “ok, I can stay another day, Mary isn’t expecting me back till the day after anyway”

“Now let’s get you to bed.... I mean let me show you to the spare room” Sidney led her down the hallway, “that’s my room at the end and this is the spare room”. He opened the door and revealed a stunning room all in greys and whites “if this is the spare room  
I wonder what your room is like? I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just a lovely room” “yes Mary is responsible for a lot of the decor here she said that left to me there would be no furniture other than one mattress on the floor” Charlotte laughed “well goodnight then” “night”. He closed the door and retreated to his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter but it has been a busy period and I hadn’t had much chance to finish the chapter. I am working on it but it doesn’t come as easily as the last one I did. I know what i want for the next chapter but I haven’t written it yet.

The following morning Sidney left early leaving a note by the kettle to let Charlotte know he would be back just after midday. He figured that getting an early start at work would get him back early and so they could spend more time together. He had a busy morning dealing with various clients, but at midday he switched off his pc and left the building. He headed back home to Charlotte - now that was something he could get used to, home to Charlotte. 

After a leisurely lunch in a local restaurant they spent the rest of the afternoon walking along the river stopping every so often as Sidney would point something out or to venture into one of the small stores around. Sidney introduced her to a whole different side of London, the quiet along the riverside, small independent boutiques. For Charlotte though it was the chance to spend time with different side of Sidney Parker, a relaxed one. All of a sudden Sidney stopped by a gate and pushed it open standing to the side to allow Charlotte to enter first, she walked into a small stunning courtyard - there were planters everywhere with small tables dotted among them. “This is my favourite place for coffee - a hidden gem if you like, not many people outside the area know it’s here”. They took a place at a table and Sidney disappeared inside returning with a couple of plates and two coffees. As they sat and ate the cakes Sidney had bought and drank the coffee they talked more. Having revealed quite a bit the previous night, Sidney was keen to find out more about Charlotte. She told him of her growing up in a place in Willingden and her family the oldest of a number of siblings. 

After their stop they continued to walk and talk telling each other about their childhoods. Charlotte felt for Sidney who had lost both his parents at a fairly young age and quite suddenly. She was so close to both her parents despite so many brothers and sisters she couldn’t imagine them not being around. She laid her hand on his arm as he spoke about losing them. By the time they got back to his apartment she felt she knew him better though there was definitely still more to learn. Sidney couldn’t believe how open he had been with her, she definitely had an effect on him, and when she had placed her hand on his arm as he talked about his parents he had had to fight the instinct to take her hand - yes they were closer but he didn’t want to scare her off, plus he still wasn’t sure she had the same feelings as him. She sat down on the sofa once they were inside as if a little unsure of what to do next. 

“Drink?” “Please yes”. Just then his phone sounded, he looked at it frowning “I forgot i was supposed to be meeting Crowe and Mark in the pub” “oh ok that’s fine, I don’t want to get in your way so leave me here if you prefer” “no no why not come with me, they will be pleased to see you again though I cannot help it if Mark bends your ear about Esther” “so he was interested then. I only really have this to wear”. she pointed to her jeans and jumper, he ran his eyes down her “you look perfect, and it’s a casual evening in the pub” Charlotte held her breath and locked eyes with him holding his gaze. The phone sounded again breaking the moment “we’d better go”.

They walked down to the pub together though not saying much, Sidney grabbed the door for her, and followed her in looking over the top of her for his friends. Spotting them over by the bar he used his hand on the small of her back to steer her in the right direction “Sidney, Charlotte?” Surprise in their voices at seeing the two together given how well their last social outing had gone. “Charlotte had some trouble when she arrived in London yesterday so she stayed at mine. Drink gentleman, Charlotte?” And with that Sidney closed the subject. Taking their orders he turned to the bar. “So tell me Charlotte how is Esther does she speak of meat all?” “Esther is fine, but as to the latter I’m afraid not to me. Though that is her way she often hides how she really feels so don’t lose heart yet fair knight” He smiled at her he couldn’t imagine how her and Sidney were always at loggerheads, he enjoyed being in her company. At that point Sidney reappeared with the drinks Crowe took his and all but downed it one “another” Sidney and Mark looked at one another it was going to be one of those nights then. They chatted for bit and had a couple of drinks before they noticed the pool table empty. “Tell me Miss Heywood can you play” “no sorry” “then allow me the pleasure of teaching you” “I don’t think so  
Crowe, we’ll play doubles and I’ll take Charlotte” Sidney wasn’t sure why but he didn’t like the idea of Crowe teaching Charlotte pool and so had found himself speaking up. They stacked a few coins on the table and Sidney lined the balls up ready, taking the first shot. Crowe was next and then it was Charlotte, Sidney passed her the cue and then showed her how to hold it and line it up. Charlotte gulped she hadn’t really given much thought as to how he would line his body up with her in order to show her how to play. 

Her shot, clearly the result of her distraction, bounced rather than rolled across the table. “Don’t worry it comes with practice” the others took their turns and then she was up again. She took the cue and started to line it up, unable to stop himself Sidney moved behind her again placing his hands on her own and helping to guide the shot “just taking it slowly” he voice was warm in her ear. A more successful shot this time, the games continued and Charlotte grew with confidence each time, when she potted a ball she spun round with a big grin on her face. Sidney picked her up and spun her around, there eyes meeting as they stopped moving. Neither caught the looks on Crowe and Babington’s faces as they watched what was going on before them. 

“I’m going to get another drink anyone else” Charlotte turned to go to the bar before realising she didn’t have a purse anymore. Before she could turn back Sidney had slipped her some cash. She made her way up to the bar which was a lot busier now than when they had first walked in. She decided to get some fresh air before getting the drinks and headed outside, standing just off from the door, so distracted she didn’t noticed a second person outside. “Are you ok?” Charlotte turned to face a taller dark haired woman a few years older than herself. “Yes sorry I’m fine, it’s just been a long couple of days and I needed a break” “it is a bit crowded in there, so what has got you down?” Charlotte recounted the days events. “Quite a time you’ve had and i dare say the city hadn’t endeared itself to you has it..... sorry what’s your name” “Charlotte sorry I did go on a bit, and you are?” “Susan. But I must say when you stepped out here you looked more puzzled than anything else” “did I oh, it is just there is a man in my group, we just seem to get on the wrong side of each other but then at the same time I want to impress him and then today he seems to different” “I think you might be falling for this man or maybe you already have”. Susan had a knowing smile on her face particularly at Charlotte’s shocked expression. Before they could say anymore the door opened and Sidney appeared - “there you are, I was worried you had run off again, drink?” “Go ahead Charlotte it was nice to meet you”.  
Charlotte turned and took Sidney’s outstretched hand and followed him inside. 

In a corner of the bar a few couple were now dancing as music rang out through the jukebox. Sidney glanced over, and then turned to Charlotte “would you dance with me?” “Ok”. They missed Crowe standing by the jukebox and as he watched them walk over to the dancers he switched the song and slowed the tempo. The change of music caused Charlotte to falter slightly before Sidney pulled her closely into him. She lifted her head slightly so she could at least attempt to look him in the eye. Sidney dropped his gaze and found himself lost in dark brown eyes, he couldn’t help but think on how well she fit into his hold. Their eyes never left each other as they danced both confused as to the new feeling for the other, though it felt right. The song ended and the tempo lifted again, “I’m going to get a drink did you still want one” 

Charlotte made her way to the bar to get them a drink joining Babington who was already there. She was smiling as she stood there “you certainly look happier than earlier Charlotte I couldn’t imagine what had put that smile on your face!” 

Sidney meanwhile was heading to Crowe when a petit blonde stepped in front of him “Eliza?” “Hello Sidney how are you? Is great to see you again?” “What are you doing here I thought you were in New York permanently now?” “No I’m back at least for the foreseeable future, could we sit for a moment just to catch up” Sidney glanced at the bar Charlotte was still waiting so he followed Eliza to a booth of to the side and slid in next to her - only intending to sit for a few minutes. Charlotte couldn’t help but notice the stunning blonde who had approached him, and the smile she gave him and was given in return. It felt like a blow to the stomach. “Who is that?” Mark followed her gaze “Eliza Campion she was engaged to Sidney a few years ago but left him shortly before the wedding for a job in New York, I had thought she had found an American to marry but then heard a rumour recently she was back” “oh, they look pleased to see each other” Charlotte bit on her lip, she was being silly she had no hold on him maybe tiredness has made her imagine he too felt something when they danced. When she saw him slide into the booth and the two put their heads close together she didn’t think she could watch anymore. Checking her jacket pocket for the key “I’m sorry Mark I think past events are catching up with me, would you tell Sidney I’m fine and I have gone back to the apartment” “are you sure Charlotte? Will you be ok by yourself?” “Yes of course it’s a few minutes” before he could say anything further she had fled out of the door and was running back to the apartment. When she finally opened the door she allowed the tears to fall, she felt a fool and was just glad no one else had witnessed it. She took her shoes off and lay down on the sofa, the emotion and exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. 

Back in the pub Sidney realised he had been talking to Eliza for longer than intended and when he looked up there was no sign of Charlotte. Maybe she had just stepped outside again, “excuse me Eliza but I should be getting back to my friends”. “Of course perhaps we can catch up again soon” he walked over to Crowe and Babington “where’s Charlotte?” “She left” “What, when?” Crowe was never one to hold back especially when he had been drinking “I would say shortly after you slid into that booth with the delightful Eliza! You are an idiot you know, you bring the girl out, dance with her, look at her like you want to devour her and then you ignore her for your ex!” “I better go find her and explain” “she asked who Eliza was, I told her and she looked upset took off after that”.

Sidney took off out of the pub and back to his apartment hoping that Charlotte would be there and he could talk to her and explain. Seeing Eliza had thrown him, he felt torn between old love and whatever it was that he had felt with Charlotte. Sidney unlocked the door and walked inside, the apartment was so quiet for a moment he worried she hadn’t made it back or maybe she had gone and then he saw her figure curled up on the sofa. She looked so young and innocent lying there, he sat in the chair opposite for a few moments just watching her sleep. Then he walked over and bent down “Charlotte” he tried to wake her but she slept still so instead he lifted her up. While he could sit and watch her sleep  
neither of them would thank him in the morning, the living area did get quite cold. He gathered Charlotte in his arms, and carried her through to the spare room, laying her down and pulling the duvet over her. He then retreated to his own room and got into bed. 

The next day Charlotte was up before Sidney left for work, he was in the kitchen when she walked through. “Morning, thank you for putting into bed I was obviously deep asleep as I didn’t hear you come in”. “That’s alright, listen Charlotte I’m sorry about last night I invited you out and then i abandon you.” “No it’s fine, you didn’t have to take me with you and spend all your time with me. Mark explained that she was someone important to you - I hope you enjoyed the rest of your evening, I think I should get my stuff together there is a train back to Sanditon this morning” she turned to leave the room, not wanting him to see how she really felt. “Actually I left not long after you, turned out I didn’t really want to be there anymore”. Charlotte looked back at him wondering what he meant, before she could ask his mobile went “sorry i need to get this it’s work” A few minutes later Sidney was back “I know you need to get back to Mary, though I would like to spend more time with you. I’ll be back at the weekend perhaps we can go for a drink”. “We have the final preparations for the launch to be done but I’m sure we can escape for a drink” Sidney laughed “I thought you knew my brother he will have us working every second. We will have to sneak away. Well I better get to work, but I shall see you in a few days”. Before he could talk himself out of it he bent slightly and placed his lips on her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary was waiting at the station when Charlotte arrived back. She had spent the whole journey back processing the kiss Sidney had given her before he left for work, had it just been a kiss between friends or had he wanted it to mean more. “Charlotte I’m so glad to see you, I can’t believe what happened are you ok. I’m just glad that Sidney was there and looked out for you” “yes he was really good, how are you though Mary how have things been?” “Oh they have been ok, Tom of course is so distracted we haven’t really seen him - though I cannot wait for this launch to be over, I cannot help but worry about what will be next, I fear Tom will never be settled there will always be another project. Never mind that for now I’ll let you go and unpack while I put the kettle on and we can work out what needs doing for the launch, I think Tom is hoping you’ll call by the office later today”.

As Charlotte walked up the stairs she couldn’t help but look at the family pictures on the wall, her eyes lingering a little longer than normal on those of Sidney. He was going to be back in a few days and would be staying until after the launch - she just hoped that she hadn’t read to much into the couple of days with him. 

Once unpacked and changed Charlotte went back downstairs grabbing a pad and pen on her way to the kitchen. Over a coffee her and Mary made a list of everything that was still needed for the launch - unfortunately it seemed that Tom’s ambition had taken over and plans were much grander than they had started. Looking at the list in front of her Charlotte took a deep breath “well I guess there is a lot of work ahead, Mary unless you need me I might head over to the development now and see what I can get done”. “No of course not - what would we do without you, I’ll see you later”.

Charlotte walked down to the development her notebook in hand, as she walked she took in the town before her. It had to be said she had fallen in love with Sanditon since she had arrived, at the moment she couldn’t contemplate leaving though she knew at some point she must decide what she wanted to do with her future - still for the moment she could concentrate on the launch. 

Over the next couple of days Charlotte was kept busy with plans for the launch, booking catering; ordering drinks, decorations, entertainment; keeping the guest list up to date and organising the tables. Tom was in and out of the office, a bundle of nervous energy constantly asking questions and querying details. A couple of times Charlotte had invented tasks just to keep him out of the way. Planning kept her busy and her mind off of the fact that Sidney would be back by the end of the next day, he had text her a few times but work had kept them both busy so she didn’t read too much into their lack of communication, that was until later that day when an excited Tom burst through the door. 

“Charlotte such exciting news, Sidney has been in contact to ask if we can reserve him a table in addition to the family table.” Charlotte tried to push down the slight hurt that he had not contacted her direct though Tom hadn’t finished. He is bringing a party of friends and one of them is of particular interest, have we ever mentioned Eliza Campion before, well anyway her and Sidney were very close once before she left to go to the US. Sidney was devastated at the time but it looks like she is back and they have met up again and now he is bringing her to Sanditon at the weekend and staying for the launch. 

Charlotte felt the office swim before her eyes, how could she have been so stupid. “Charlotte my dear you have gone quite pale are you ok?” Tom appeared in front of her looking quite concerned. “Oh, yes sorry Tom  
I guess it is has just been a busy couple of days but I’m fine. I might just get some fresh air and then have another look at these table plans”. She hurried outside and walked away from the office heading towards a small patch of beachfront - luckily there was no one around as she dropped her to the floor. She bit back the tears that threatened to fall, she just felt so foolish and annoyed at herself. How could she have possibly felt he had any interest in her, a man like Sidney Parker would never pick a Charlotte Heywood over an Eliza Campion. She resolved to put this silliness behind her and concentrate on making the launch a success not just for Tom and Mary but for herself it would look good to have pulled together a successful event and after all it was time she made some long term plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but it was a good place to stop, and I hope the next one will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Sidney had told Mary he would be arriving on the Saturday morning, he was looking forward to seeing Charlotte again. Though it wasn’t going to be as easy as he had thought when she left earlier in the week. Somehow Eliza had managed to engineer an invite from him not only to the launch but to actually travel down with him. Originally he was supposed to be travelling down with Crowe and Babbington but for some reason once they knew Eliza would be in the car they had both made an excuse to travel separately. Neither held much regard for her and weren’t prepared as Crowe had so elegantly put it to subject themselves to being enclosed in a metal box with her. How was he appease Eliza and spend time with Charlotte he had no idea. He knew he needed to keep Eliza on side as she unfortunately had involvement with Tom’s investors and could persuade them against further monies, but Charlotte was his reason for returning. 

The journey back to Sanditon had felt longer than ever before. Just before he’d left London he had received a call from Tom to say that he had spoken to Charlotte about the changes to the table plan and she had everything in hand. Sidney felt a cold chill run down his spine - what would she be thinking especially to have heard about Eliza from Tom. Eliza had filled the silence with talk of New York and the many opportunities there, he felt sure she was trying to persuade him to join her. He offered little in response though his mind in Charlotte and counting down the minutes till he saw her. 

He dropped Eliza off at the hotel on the way through so she could freshen up though she made him promise to call back for her later. By the time he reached the house the anticipation had built up in him, he grabbed his bag and went straight in. “Mary, Charlotte”. Delighted screams came from down the corridor as the children recognised his voice and came running. They dragged him back to the kitchen where he found Mary sitting with a coffee - homework spread across the table next to her now abandoned by the children. “Morning Sidney, how was the drive down?” “It was fine, how are you? How’s it been here? Where’s Charlotte she not with you today” “so many questions!! I’m fine, as you can imagine things have been hectic around here. And no Charlotte is up at the development - Tom has been keeping her very busy! Thank you Sidney!” “For what?” “Looking after Charlotte earlier this week. So anyway I understand Eliza is back and she came with you down here!” Mary gave him a look “yes, she wanted to come down and see the development and be here for the launch. It seems that she works for some of our investors!” He let this last sentence hang. “Anyway maybe I should go and see if Tom needs any help. I’ll see you later Mary”

Sidney walked down to the development offices, as he got nearer he could see the buzz of activity. The restaurant doors were open and he could see various people going in and out. He walked across to the office and could see Charlotte speaking to Tom inside. He walked in, “Sidney you made it, doesn’t it look amazing”. Tom has turned to greet his brother, “yes it’s looks great, obviously a lot of work has been going on” he looked at Charlotte as he said this and she dropped her eyes. He tried to catch her glance but she seemed unsure and then Tom spoke “so Eliza Campion then Sidney. I was surprised at first when you mentioned her but it all makes sense - you were so in love with her and now she is back and looks like you may get your chance at last” 

“Sorry Tom I’m going to go and check on the restaurant I’ll see you both later” Sidney looked at Charlotte as she shot out of the office, if he was not mistaken a look of hurt had flashed across her face though she had tried to hide it as quick as it had appeared. “Tom just give me a couple of minutes” Sidney followed her out of the office. “Charlotte, Charlotte wait a second would you”. Charlotte paused but didn’t turn around so Sidney moved round her so he was in front and blocking her path to the restaurant. “How are you?” “Oh I’m fine, it’s been busy here so I haven’t had much time but it’s been great to see it all coming together”. He studied her face noting that her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes “listen I can explain about Eliza” “there’s no need it is none of my business” “but...” “Sidney, Sidney...” Tom was standing calling his brother, and so Charlotte used the distraction to dart around Sidney and into the restaurant. Sidney felt deflated, she couldn’t wait to get away from him, maybe he’d got it wrong before but then he recalled her face when Tom spoke of Eliza surely if she wasn’t interested in him she wouldn’t have reacted at all. He knew he needed to speak to her. 

The rest of the day, passed in a blur, he barely saw Charlotte, Tom kept him pretty busy and then Eliza had called him as she wanted to see the development ahead of the launch. He had walked to the hotel and met her, as they walked across the development she had looped her arm through his and not wanting to upset her he hadn’t moved it. He hadn’t realised though that watching the two walk arm in arm was Charlotte. She had kept out of the way most of the day, but had been heading to the office to pick something up when she had noticed them. Staying out of sight she studied the image before her, they definitely were a handsome couple and seemed so comfortable together. Yes, he is much more suited to the Eliza Campions of the world with all their poise and elegance. She waited till they had passed before darting into the office. 

At the suppliers started to pack up for the day, Tom came into the restaurant, Sidney and Eliza were just outside. “Ah Charlotte there you are, we are heading back to the house, Eliza has agreed to join us for dinner. Isn’t it great I think her and Sidney might have a second chance at happiness. Are you coming?” “Charlotte?” Charlotte realised she hadn’t answered, “actually Tom I am going time stay here for a bit and just make sure everything is ready for tomorrow” “ok then see you later” she watched the party of three, Tom spoke to the others obviously telling them she wasn’t coming. For a brief moment Sidney lifted his eyes and met her gaze but then Eliza tugged on his arm and they were off. Only when she knew she was truly alone did Charlotte allow the tears to fall. 

There wasn’t much that she had left to do in all honesty but she hid out at the development until she felt it as safe to go back and they would all be done with dinner. She crept back into the house, though obviously not quiet enough as she heard Mary call out to her. She started up the stairs before she heard him just behind her “Charlotte, wont you join us, please” Charlotte couldn’t allow herself to look back at him in case he saw her eyes. “Actually I’m going to head to bed, it’s been a long day and I need to get an early start tomorrow” and with that she disappeared up the stairs. Sidney heard the door shut behind her, when she didn’t appear after Mary called out to her he’d got up to go and get her. He knew she had avoided coming home and he had noticed the slump of her shoulders when she hadn’t turned around on the stairs. There was no way she would talk to him tonight he would have to try tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Sidney didn’t sleep well that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about Charlotte and how defeated she had seemed. He would have preferred to have stayed with her at the development, but instead had to play host to Eliza, and once Tom had realised her connection to the investors he couldn’t stop falling over himself. Never mind that Eliza had kept asking about who Charlotte was before dismissing her as just Tom’s assistant. Not wanting to reveal his true feelings Sidney hadn’t really said much to the contrary and only Mary was left to object. At the first glimpse of sunrise Sidney got up and went to shower sleep was not going to come now. As he got out the shower he heard a door open and shut quickly. Wrapping a towel around himself he moved to the window and looked down. He saw Charlotte hurrying down the street in the direction of the development, it seemed she meant to continue to avoid the house and him. He dried off, thinking if he moved quick enough he could get to her before Tom got there. Dressing quickly in jeans and a jumper he grabbed a pair of shoes and made for the stairs. Just as he went for the front door though Tom stuck his head around the corner. “Ah Sidney you’re up early couldn’t sleep either hey, all the excitement. Today is the big day after all. Tell me have you seen Charlotte this morning?” “Umm yes I think she’s already left”. “Excellent, excellent, well if you’re heading out shall we go together unless of course you intend to call on the lovely Eliza”. “Not at this time, I was going to see if Charlotte needed a hand”. “Let’s go then”. As they walked down Tom carried on about how lovely it had been to see Eliza again, and how great it was for her and Sidney to be able to reconnect. Sidney’s patience was wearing thin by the time they reached the development. They walked into the office where Charlotte had drawn up on a board the plan for the day. 

They had a fun fair during the day for families, the buildings would be open for those who wanted to look around. A small local market was already setting up and the day would be finished off with a gala dinner and band. “Morning Tom, I think we’re all on track for the day.... is there anything you wanted to go over”. Charlotte had just walked through the door, she had paused when she noticed him  
with Tom before continuing as if nothing had happened.

As her and Tom looked over the plans for the day, Sidney took a chance to study her. She looked tired and the light in her eyes wasn’t shining as it normally did. “Oh and there have been some additions to the dinner tonight so I will put the table plan up later once I’ve updated it. A Susan Worcester has added a table of 10 and there were a couple of others...”. “Lady Susan Worcester?” Tom was almost bouncing up and down with excitement “this is it brother, how can it not be a success with Lady Worcester of all people coming”. 

Charlotte didn’t have a clue who this Lady Worcester was or why she had suddenly decided to come along but it had clearly made Tom’s day. She made a note to put his table near hers. “Oh and I had a message from  
Arthur and Diana to say that they should be here about midday. Now if you’ll both excuse me I’m going to do and check on the stall holders”. She hurried out the office before either could stop her. She paused for a second round the side of the office - taking a deep breath right I can do this. 

For the rest of the morning Charlotte was hurrying about making sure they were ready to open. The next time she looked at her watch the funfair had been in full swing for a couple of hours everyone seemed to be having a good time. She saw buzzing around a small group and went over to check everything was ok. “There you are Charlotte I was hoping to see you”. Standing in front of her was Susan who she had meant at the bar the night she’d danced with a Sidney. She suddenly realised who this was and felt embarrassed. “I had no idea you were Lady Worcester, welcome my lady, oh, this is Mr Tom Parker the brains behind this whole development”. “Yes yes but I came here to see you, something about you intrigued me when we met before. Maybe you could show me around and we can continue our chat”. 

Charlotte walked Susan in the direction of the restaurant and the houses. “Tell me Charlotte what of the man we spoke of last time, does he know how you feel yet” “no and it doesn’t matter now anyway, the woman he loved previously has come back into his life and I believe they are trying again. An Eliza Campion, they were together some years before but from what Tom says Sidney never stopped loving her”. “Oh, and what does Sidney say of this?” “I haven’t spoken to him but I have seen them together and I would stand no chance against her”. “What I know of Eliza Campion is that she took off to New York married and divorced a rich businessman getting herself a small fortune in the process. Anyway it is too soon to be defeated yet, I saw the way that he was looking at you that night. I would say you still very much have a chance”. They stopped by the bar area to get a drink, there Susan introduced Charlotte to a number of people. It seemed that Susan knew quite a few of those attending today and Charlotte was convinced that her new friend was responsible for the dinner being sold out as well. Charlotte was just about to thank her when they were joined by a small group - Sidney, Babbington, Crowe, Esther and Eliza. Conversation turned to the events of the day, with Babbington and Esther commenting on what a success it seemed to be. As the group chatted, Charlotte slipped away to collect the newly finished table plan. With so many people in the bar it would be good to put it on display now so that they could see where they would be later. 

She was just setting in on the stand when the small group she had been speaking to collected around her curious to see who they were sat with. It was Sidney who spotted it first “Charlotte I cannot see you on this, surely you are coming”. “Umm no, I will be overseeing things making sure it all goes to plan”. Desperate not to make a big deal about it as no one had actually mentioned her attending the dinner”. “But isn’t that what we have the event staff for....”. “But Sidney darling Charlotte is staff isn’t she, you yourself told me she was Tom’s assistant” Eliza cut across him a small smile on her face as she said it. Charlotte looked up at him there was no mistaking the hurt in her eyes “you’re right Mrs Campion I do only work for the Parkers so there is no reason I should be at the dinner. Now if you’ll excuse I am sure there is something I need to be getting on with” Charlotte half ran from the bar, she had never felt so small and insignificant as she did then. 

Eliza smiled up at Sidney “looks like a good crowd tonight all the right people for us to be seen with”. Sidney was lost for words and Esther and Susan just stared at Eliza with disgust. “Excuse me Eliza”. He knew he needed to catch Charlotte and apologise. He saw her standing off from the crowds her back turned. He reached out for her shoulder, as she turned there was no mistaking the tears on her face. She tried to move away but he held her arm “Charlotte please Eliza meant no offence it was just she doesn’t really know you” “so you didn’t tell her I was just an assistant”. He dropped his head “I, I didn’t correct her” he held onto her arms tighter knowing she would try and run at that. “It’s fine at least now I know what you think of me I’m just staff employed by your brother” “no Charlotte you’re...” she waited “I’m?” But he couldn’t say it he couldn’t tell her how he really felt, not after that she’d never believe him. “You see, I’m just staff. Now I think it’s best if you leave me to do my job” and with that she wrenched her arm away and left him standing there. 

Mary had seen the exchange between them and walked over. “Sidney I thought you two had put things behind you whatever happened” “Mary did you know that Charlotte is not coming to the dinner tonight?” “No I had no idea I thought she would be joining us on the family table, I even mentioned something to Tom”. “Well she’s not, she says she’s working”. “Let me speak to Tom maybe she said something to him”. 

Mary found Tom a little while later in the office “mary can you believe the success of today, we’ve done it. How can Sanditon not be secure now”. “That’s great, but Tom did you speak to Charlotte about the dinner as I had asked you to?” “What? Yes yes Charlotte has everything in hand for tonight”. “No did you ask Charlotte to join us and the family for dinner”. “Yes I must have done”. “Are you sure as Sidney said she is not coming that she is working”. “Oh, well maybe that is for the best, we need to ensure that everything goes well”. “Tom! You never asked her did you, oh how can you be so thoughtless. What must she think, what must she think we think of her”. Mary felt dreadful, after everything she had done for them, and they had forgotten her. But Tom’s thoughts had already moved on, and he was already thinking about what they could do next. Leaving him to it Mary went in search of Charlotte, she needed to put this right. 

Charlotte had been keeping herself busy since the incident with Sidney. She had noticed Mary a couple of times looking for someone but felt embarrassed so had stayed out of the way of the family. 

As the afternoon celebrations wound down, the evening started. Guests had been to change and were now mixing over welcome drinks and canapés. Sidney found Mary “did you speak to Charlotte?” “No I haven’t seen her all afternoon, I’ve looked everywhere. Sidney I feel awful, I can’t believe Tom forgot and now he doesn’t seem bothered just pleased his event is going well.” “We both know why that is. I’ll see if I can find her”. Sidney left Mary with Diana and went to look for Charlotte. He didn’t get very far when he felt a pull on his hand “Sidney darling let me know introduce you to some people” “actually Eliza I need to find Charlotte”. “The assistant, whatever reason could you have for looking for her unless there’s a problem. No I really think you should come with me - you don’t want to make a bad impression on Tom’s investors do you?” The tone of Eliza’s voice made Sidney stop, “what do you mean?” “Oh have I never mentioned it before, your investors I have a vested interest in a number of their business affairs and have advised some of them on where to invest or not”. Sidney felt the threat in her voice, and gave in, “very well”. “Excellent choice” and she threaded her arm through his walking them over to a small group. 

Charlotte had been overseeing everything from the back but had just poked her head round the door to ensure everyone was enjoying themselves. She couldn’t help but notice Sidney standing with Eliza, her arm through his no distance at all between them. Taking a deep breath she headed back to the kitchen, giving the word on the way to their master of ceremonies to call everyone through in 5 minutes. The new restaurant manager remained on the floor for the rest of the dinner, Charlotte had insisted that it was best he was there as he would be running it going forward and she was happier overseeing things from the back. As the final dishes went out she finally relaxed, grabbing her jacket she slipped out the door and into the fresh air, she couldn’t believe how quiet it was with everyone inside. She was planning on heading back once the evening was over and ensuring everything was cleared away but for now she needed some time to herself. She had earlier said goodbye to Susan so she didn’t have to face the crowds, Susan had been insistent she come visit her as soon as she could. 

She walked round the side of the restaurant and headed off the development towards the beach. 

In the restaurant the evening had been a success though two people had been unable to fully enjoy themselves. Both Mary and Sidney had looked out for Charlotte all evening but she had obviously been determined to stay out the way. On Sidney’s table Crowe had kept the table entertained meaning that Sidney for the most part was left with his own thoughts. Interrupted on occasion with a side remark from Eliza, to which he would nod to appease her. What she had done though was prevent him going in search of Charlotte, anytime he had tried to excuse himself she had not so very subtly dropped a mention of an investor and an investment she had dissuaded them from. 

At the end of the evening Tom stood up to say a few words thanking everyone for coming and thanking his family for their support. He was just about to sit back down when Mary reminded him about Charlotte - that he should thank her. “Yes of course, there is someone else to which me and my family owe a great thanks for the success tonight. Charlotte Heywood without her help I don’t know where we would have been. Charlotte would you come out here”. There was no movement from the staff door, and the restaurant manager stepped over to Tom and whispered discreetly that Charlotte was not there. “Well it seems that she has taken a break so I won’t keep you any longer ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the rest of your evening”. As people began to get up and move around Sidney took advantage of the fact that Eliza was distracted and moved towards Mary and Tom. “Where is she?” “Apparently she left after the final dish had been served, she said she would be back after the finish but needed some air. So what do you both think hasn’t this been a great success, everyone seems to love our new and improved Sanditon. I feel sure this is the start of great things”. Tom had already moved on, Charlotte’s disappearance of little concern to him. Sidney though needed to find her, he looked around Eliza was still talking so he slipped out the door. He headed across to the office but the doors were locked and the lights off - where could she be. Then he realised, he knew exactly where she would go alone. He headed off towards the beach, picking up into a run as he went. The moon illuminated the beach front and he could see a small figure sat alone on the sand. 

“Charlotte?” She turned her head and quickly turned it away again not wanting him to see her face. Sidney sank into the sand next to her and reached his hand out, gently cupping her chin to turn her face towards him. There were damp tracks on her cheeks and she pulled away from him turning away again. “What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with Eliza right now making plans for your future”. “What? No why would I do that” “I saw you both earlier, I think it great that you both get a second chance not many people do. Some don’t even get a first chance. You should head back to her” Charlotte stood up to move away from him, but he stood quickly and planted himself in front of her. 

“no I’m exactly where I want to be, where I should be”. Charlotte looked up at him his dark eyes staring intently at her face flicking from her lips to her eyes. “What do you mean?” “I’ll show you”. And before she could say anything Sidney bent his head and placed the softest kiss on her lips. Not wanting to scare her away he pulled back slightly giving her the chance to back away if she wanted though he hoped she wouldn’t.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got a bit stuck with where the story was going to go. This one is not as long but hopefully I can get the next one up sooner

“It’s not Eliza that I want to be with Charlotte it’s you. I’ve been trying to find a way to speak to you all day. I wanted to explain that Eliza being here wasn’t my idea she invited herself and seems determined that we should be trying again. She knows Tom’s investors and I didn’t want to upset her so I was playing along. But that was stupid and thoughtless of me as it hurt you, and that’s the last thing I would want to do” Sidney hands brushed down from the side of her face down her arm to thread his fingers between hers. She looked up at him “do you mean that, but why did you dismiss me as just Tom’s assistant then?” “I couldn’t risk her seeing my true feelings before I’d told you. Eliza has developed a cruel streak she would have taken it out on you and I didn’t want that. You should know Charlotte that your not being at the dinner tonight has upset Mary as well as me. It never occurred to either of us that you wouldn’t be there”. “No one mentioned it and I didn’t want to assume, but instead I assumed you didn’t want me there”. “No my careless brother was supposed to have invited you a responsibility we will not give him again”. 

“Charlotte?” “Yes?” “Can I kiss you again?” She looked up at him and smiled “only if you intend it to be longer than that first one!” Sidney wrapped his arms around her, and claimed her lips with his own. Charlotte melted into his arms, the kiss start slow and tentative, but quickly grew with passion. As Charlotte moaned against his mouth Sidney thought he’d never heard a better sound. He wrapped his arms tighter around pulling her in, their bodies moulded together. He gently lowered them to the ground, making the height difference between the two less. Charlotte moved to straddle his legs bringing them even closer to one another. As their passion mounted the noise in the background started to do the same and Sidney was drawn back to how close they were to the party. He pulled away, resting his forehead against her “Charlotte, the party... too close.... maybe we should stop for the moment”. His voice was hoarse but deeper and he was having trouble right now getting his words out with Charlotte right there. “Mmm, maybe you’re right, but...” as they heard the voices from the party getting louder Charlotte realised he was right.

She raised her self from the ground and standing before him held out her hand, pulling him up so they were standing barely apart. “I should head back anyway I said I wouldn’t be long. Will I see you later?” “Yes. I will meet you at the office when you’re finished”. She went to walk back to the party but Sidney held onto her arm and pulled her back to him. He kissed her - a kiss full of passion and promise. “Ok now you can go”.

Sidney watched as Charlotte made her way back, leaving some before he walked back too. It seemed that his disappearance hadn’t gone unnoticed, though luckily by mary and not by Eliza she was still busy talking. Mary appeared at his side and glanced up at her brother in law. “So did you find Charlotte?” She smiled at him “yes she had gone to get some air but is back now” “mmm, am not sure air is all she got”. “I, I...” Sidney was lost for words, how could Mary have known. “A word of advice brother, wipe your mouth before you return to your table, if I’m not mistaken that is the same shade that Charlotte wears. And it suits her more than you!!!” With a gentle slap to his chest Mary walked away, Sidney wipes his mouth over before resignedly making his way back to the table. 

“Ah Sidney I was just saying to Gerard here about my plans for the company. He is an investor here and we have worked together before. He had business dealings with my former husband, though they were never on friendly terms so when i set up Campion Consulting he was one of the first I approached. We have made a number of good investments together. But I think I need to build what my company can do, and expanding our legal team is my first priority. We need to provide a full service to our clients”. “I totally agree Eliza, Sidney I understand that you yourself are a lawyer and quite a successful one at that”. Sidney was starting to feel uncomfortable, he couldn’t quite work out what was going on but he didn’t get a good feeling about it. “I am yes, I have a practice in London working for a leading firm” “would you both excuse me just for a moment I can see some of our guests starting to leave and it would be remiss of me not to see them off”. “Yes, good business. Eliza we should discuss this further, maybe with Sidney here”. Sidney had already turned away as he heard Gerard’s final comment - something was definitely up but he couldn’t think about it at the moment. His only thought that once everyone had gone he would be able to kiss Charlotte again. 

As the last guests left, soon only family and friends were left. “Sidney I am ready to go now”. Eliza had appeared at his side “ok, thank you Eliza for coming” “aren’t you coming back to the hotel with me?” “I was going to check everything here before leaving maybe you could walk back with the others”. “That’s what you have staff for I’m sure that Charlene or whatever her name is can handle it, that’s what she’s paid to do after all” Eliza pouted, “after all wouldn’t you rather come and have a drink with me” “actually her name is Charlotte and she is so much more than just staff to the Parkers. It goes to show money can’t buy class” Esther had grown tired of listening to Eliza, and wouldn’t hear Charlotte spoken of in the way she was doing. “Well really I didn’t come to be insulted, Sidney I will speak to you later we have something important to talk about”. A feeling of foreboding fell over him, but for now he put it aside, said goodbye to his friends and family - telling Mary and Tom he would help Charlotte lock up. Mary gave him a small smile and leaning up to kiss his cheek whispering in his ear as she did “ You both deserve happiness but you better mean this Sidney as I won’t have her hurt”. “Yes mam”.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte carried on making sure everything was tidied away ready for the next day when they would be open properly. She couldn’t believe the turn the night had taken, part of her wondered if she had dreamed what had happened with Sidney. But when she walked through to the restaurant and he was standing there she knew it was all real. He took by the bar checking everything was in order - he had stayed to help her. 

Sidney looked up as Charlotte walked through, he had been checking through the front of house area and making sure it looked ready. He walked slowly towards her almost as if he was scared she would spook and runaway. Charlotte noticed that he seemed almost nervous, and smiled slightly. As he reached her, he moved his arms to encircle her, every movement was slow and steady giving her the chance to stop him if that was what she wanted. Almost as if she needed to move things along Charlotte reached her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. As their lips met, Sidney wrapped his arms tighter and Charlotte reached her other hand up. Her hands around the back of his neck, his hairline brushing against her fingertips. As their kiss intensified and Sidney parted Charlotte’s lips with his own, she let out a small moan. Sidney felt a flash of passion a feeling he knew he’d never felt before not even with Eliza. But he knew he didn’t want to rush this and most certainly he didn’t want to take it any further in the restaurant he wanted more for Charlotte than that, more for himself. 

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, their entwined breath deep and heavy. “Charlotte as much as I would like to continue this with you, I don’t think this is an appropriate place” Charlotte laughed as she glanced around the restaurant “no, it wouldn’t do to get shut down so soon after opening for that!!” 

“Shall we walk back to the house?” He held out his hand for Charlotte to take, her hand felt so right tucked into his. They locked up the restaurant and walked back through the development towards the house. Every so often Sidney would stop and pull Charlotte in planting kisses on her lips, down her neck even on her hand - just wanting to touch her. The house was quiet when they got back, “allow me to escort you to your door”. They walked through the house and up the stairs, coming to a stop at Charlotte’s door. As much as she wanted to grab him and pull him through the door with her she knew she couldn’t not in Mary’s home she would feel weird facing the family the next day. As if reading her thoughts Sidney bent down and kissed her gently, “I think we should say goodnight, let’s speak tomorrow and perhaps we can make plans, I have another couple of days here before I head back to London”. Charlotte smiled and reached up on her toes laying a soft kiss to his cheek “goodnight Sidney” “goodnight Charlotte”. He turned to walk down the corridor to his room, smiling as he heard her door closing. 

Charlotte lay her head back against the door, she couldn’t take the grin off her face, never would she have imagined the night turning out like it did. She felt sure that Sidney would have resumed his relationship with Eliza, but no it appeared she could not have been more wrong. 

Down the hall Sidney was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he too was reflecting on the nights events. He was sure he had blown it with Charlotte, but something had given him the courage to let her know how he felt and it had worked out. 

But as the new lovers closed their eyes to enjoy their dreams, another was laying awake not too far away and pleasant thoughts were definitely not entertaining this mind. No it was working on a plan to get exactly what it wanted no matter the cost.....


End file.
